1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and particularly to, an organic light emitting display apparatus having an encapsulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display apparatuses include organic light emitting elements with anode electrodes, organic light emitting layers, and cathode electrodes. An organic light emitting element emits light through the energy generated when excitons, which are generated through the recombination of electrons and holes inside an organic light emitting layer, fall from an excited state to a ground state, and an organic light emitting display apparatus displays a predetermined image by using this emitted light.
Organic light emitting display apparatuses have a self-luminance property, and unlike liquid crystal display apparatuses, do not require a separate light source, thus enabling the thickness and weight thereof to be reduced. Also, due to their high quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high brightness, and fast response speed, organic light emitting display apparatuses have received attention as next generation display apparatuses.